Object Hyperverse
Object Hyperverse is a camp currently running on this wiki by SlimerGamer953. It's open for sign ups on his blog. It is done all within blog posts. The camp follows 25 objects battling for the grand prize! It was originally a comic book with 41 characters. This series is cancelled. For more info, see below. News This series is cancelled. Motly because I was getting no sign ups any more, and back then, I was not really exprienced with this wiki. So i'm cancelling it. The comic book is still going, and it's doing good. There is still a hurt and heal right here that is still open. The series has been rebooted. Check here. Characters * Cotton Candy: Played by Phuocphuc46: '''A nice and helpful character. Mostly like Leafy. * '''Basket: A hyperactive person that mostly will go crazy for anything. * Tomato: The Prankster. He is best friends with Volleyball. * Volleyball: Best friends with Tomato, he likes pranking but is more concerned by the pranks he does. * Torch: A cool dude, he doesn't care about anything but the prize. * Swordy: Played by Bfdi is the best: '''Another cool dude. Likes being cool with his friends. * '''Ketchup: '''He is another cool dude. However, he doesn't like being messed with and Mustard. * '''Mustard: She is in love with Ketchup. She is more friendly and nice. * Spoon: 'A big geek. She is siblings with Fork. * '''Fork: Played by Undhee: '''A friendly nice guy. He is siblings with Spoon. * '''Tune: Played by IslandInsanityWikia:'He spends all his time listening to the newest hits. He dosen't care much about anything. * '''Stamp: The most playful out of everyone. He likes Getting On People's nerves playing with everyone. * Bowling Ball: Played by PikminComet: A nice guy. However he likes being leader more than anything else. * Mechanical Pencil: '''A nice cool dude that will help anyone. However, in the comic book, Mechanical Pencil is an antagonist. * '''Waffle: Played by Bottlenose: A fat dude that is the Spongy of this show. He also drips syrup, That makes him sticky alot. * 1-UP Mushroom: Played by MassachusettsFan: '''He is a person that makes alot of mistakes. He was brothers with Poison Mushroom, who treated him badly. Now he trys to fit in. * '''Clock: He is a very smart guy that knows alot of time. He also has a time machine. * Lily Pad: A girl that likes being BEAUTIFUL! She spends too much time putting makeup on. * Marker: He is best friends with Mechanical Pencil. He is alot like Eraser. * Remote: '''She is mostly nice but tries to be on top of everyone else. * '''Cheeseburger: He mostly doesn't know where he is. He complains way to much. * Chicken Biscuit: '''A more of the oppisite of Cheeseburger. And no, they are not related. * '''TNT/Dynamite: Played by PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan '''A big jerk that mostly tries to get his way. He is the meanest contestant. * '''Sweatdrop: '''A big sports fan. She runs 2 hours a day, does 50 push-ups every day and is mostly smelly. * '''Cherry: Played by NLG343: A guy who tries to turn everything and anything into a game. However his big stem gets in the way sometimes. Orignal comic info W-I-P Character Gallery Dotpict 20160719 064621.png|Pixel art of Remote Dotpict 20160717 114106.png|Pixel art of Mechanical Pencil Dotpict 20160717 083308.png|Pixel art of 1-UP Mushroom Dotpict 20160717 082543.png|Pixel art of Cherry Dotpict 20160717 014306.png|Pixel art of Marker Dotpict 20160715 202743.png|Pixel art of Chicken Biscuit Dotpict 20160715 202600.png|Pixel art of CHESSEBURGER A.K.A. 8-Bit Cheeseburger Dotpict 20160715 202345.png|Pixel art of Bowling Ball Dotpict 20160715 201401.png|Pixel art of Swordy Dotpict 20160715 194638.png|Pixel Art of Tomato and Volleyball Dotpict 20160715 194218.png|Pixel art of Volleyball dotpict_20160719_071658.png|Pixel art of Torch dotpict_20160719_072037.png|Pixel art of Tune dotpict_20160719_072516.png|Pixel art of TNT/Dynamite dotpict_20160719_072657.png|Pixel art of Ketchup dotpict_20160719_073159.png|Pixel art of Mustard Category:Camps Category:Object Hyperverse Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Camps by SlimerGamer953 Category:Cancelled